Electronic sensors sense aircraft operating environment information. Aircraft flight deck systems receive this aircraft operating environment information from the sensors. This information is shown on flight deck displays for the benefit of the user. The information not currently shown on the flight deck displays is discarded, not measured, or not transferred to the flight deck system.